The Terror With In
by Evil Ken-ohki
Summary: An unknown terror strikes the world, and nothing can stop it, who send? why? don't you wanna know? Rated "R" for some nudity, please R/R


I'm bored, and I've been watching too many scary movies, so with out many discussions, I bring you my fic: the terror with in

I'm bored, and I've been watching too many scary movies, so with out many discussions, I bring you my fic: the terror with in

Author: I do not own digimon, or any anime (like anyone here does), but I do own my computer, and my dirty little mind from which I get my ideas…

The Terror With In

The sound of running through the woods. None stop running with barely any more strength… but must go on. Hikari was running through woods… panting. Something was chasing her, something hideous… 

__

I can't run anymore… I'll soon fall, but the creature, it will get me… why is it chasing me? What have I done? I want this to end, but not like that… Hikari was out of breath and slowing down, "Some one help me! Please!

The creature still following her, no intention of slowing down.

Hikari started to cry while slowing down. Nothing was going through her head other then the creature. Then, she tripped, falling down, nothing could save her now.

__

No! It can't be! It can't end like this! She was slowly crawling away from the creature while looking into his eyes. The creature was closing in.

__

If only gatomon was here, but it's too late for her…

It started raining, and lightning hit the tree, braking it. The top slowly started bending down, and broke, falling down on the creature.

__

Now is my chance! She got up and started running again. The creature shook it off, and hit the tree off of him, and began chasing again.

In front of her was a cave, and Hikari decided to go in, she found a fire place in it, and set down next to it. She was wet, tired and panting, she thought she got away from him, but…

The creature saw the cave too, and ran in, taking Hikari for surprise. It was already a dead end and she didn't have anywhere to run. The sharp claws ripped through her clothes, leaving a big bloody mark on her chest.

"AHH! Shit!" She was now in pain along with fear, her heart was pounding. She gave out a cry again, "why must you do this? What have I done to you to deserve this? Why don't you just leave me alone? Please!"

The creature didn't take any of that as something, it closed its eyes for a second, and then looked at Hikari, she was bleeding, badly, and the expression on her face would have made anyone feel bad. But this creature isn't anyone, it's a monster ready to reap apart anything it sees.

__

Is this truly the end? Is there nothing more? And nothing can save me now, this creature doesn't have a heart, it's just like Darkworgreymon! "Do you hear me? You're no living thing! You have no heart! So let this thing flow through your mind after I die! Forever!"

As she yelled those words the creature got closer and swung it's claws across Hikari, almost touching her, and then it turned around and walked out of the cave, into the rain, and after a few seconds it disappeared into the fog.

__

You have no heart, and you would have killed me like you killed everyone else, but this time, you believed you did, and you let me go… with those words through her mind she fainted, and who knows…

~*~

"Where the hell is she? I can't believe that she's gone, could it be possible that the creature got it? Well? Answer me got damn it!" Takeru yelled at Daisuke.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Asshole! I'm as worried as you are, it got the others, one by one, and we're next!" He yelled back, "us and Ken, are all that's left, but not even that can save us now!"

"Don't you dare talk like that! If you think all is lost then I'll just go ahead and give you to the creature! We don't need wimps now!"

"You know what? Fuck you! I'm tired of your bossing around! If you don't like it then I'll just go alone with Ken! And you can stay and have your ways!"

"Yea? Well what will you do? Huh? You think you're smart? Then tell me, what are you going to do?"

"I… I don't know, but I'll think of something, it's cause of you Hikari is done! You told us to leave her there to get help, and the creature found her!"

"I didn't know it would happen! If you were in my body you would have done the same thing, the hospital looked safe, no one knew that it could get in and kill everyone!" Takeru started to cry as he yelled at Daisuke.

"Hey! Hey! Take it easy! Don't worry, we'll get her back, remember, the creature is a soul demon, if you kill it then all the people it killed will be free, and probably come back to life." Ken decided to cheer him up.

"How? How are we gonna do it? You saw what happened when the military attacked it! They couldn't kill it! Not even with an atom bomb!"

"Some how we will do it! I know it!"

~*~

__

I don't know, how long I can keep up, how long I can survive, here in this place, I don't know how I will ever come back, come back to my dear friends. It's cold, it's wet, and I'm bleeding to death, and I can't move an inch, and I don't want to go, I'm to young to die, to leave this place, and I want to survive… Hikari was singing to her self, trying to worm up next to the fire, she was badly hurt, and was afraid that she might die trying to get out now.

The creature was still there, listening, and protecting Hikari from wolfs, and other predators, surprisingly enough, something about what Hikari said earlier made it change. But it couldn't come up to her and say it, and what's done is done, it killed over a trillion people trying to kill all the digidestened, but now…

~*~

"WOW! Look what I found!"

"It's… it's… weapons, some really power full weapons!"

"Grab as many as you can and let's go!"

Daisuke found a chamber at an army base, and Takeru decided to borrow some weapons.

"Still think we can't beat it?"

"Maybe Daisuke, maybe…"

~*~

"Worthless beast! Why did I bother with him? I had a chance with others, more loyal, but no, I had to choose him!" the figure hit the table and broke it in half. "No worry, it will come to its senses, after a little adjustment, hehe."

The figure walked to a desk, with some kind of controls, not seem to be human type, or digiworld's type, more like… alien.

He pulled a lever with weird writings on it, and then… blood spilled on the desk, then to realize that some one shot him, through his heart exactly. He fell.

"He was the one! Quick bring the A-team here! We got to search this place dry!" Some kind of general yelled as his teams of military force was with him.

~*~

Hikari opened her eyes as she heard shooting, and ripping of claws. It was Takeru, Daisuke, and Ken, well armed and attacking the creature.

"Die you sun of a bitch! I want my Hikari back! and the rest of my friends!"

Hikari walked out of the cave slowly and dropped down on the ground as she felt the paint of the creature, it wasn't trying at all, it let them kill it, and Hikari couldn't stand it.

"Stop! Please! Don't hurt it anymore, it's innocent, confused, and controlled by something! I can feel it in my heart!"

"Hikari? Is it really you? What have happened to you? Are you ok?"

The boys stopped firing as they saw Hikari, the creature fell down… not breathing.

"No, I'm not all 100% ok, but please, that creature was controlled by something, and now it seems as it isn't."

"Huh? Hikari are you sure you're ok?"

The creature started glowing in purple light.

"Yes, I felt it's mind in my own when you attacked it, and… and…"

The creature let out a whistling noise, and then exploded letting out lights, that went every where across the world.

"Trust me Hikari, it's for the best."

Soon everywhere around the world, people who were killed appeared, and alive. 

__

Thank you, for letting them live. Those were her last words, and she fainted again, but this time, she wasn't worried of what will happen.

The end

Author: crappy ain't it? No? Well tell me what you think anyway!


End file.
